


Rose Should Kiss the Moon

by aqiu827



Category: r1se
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqiu827/pseuds/aqiu827
Summary: 建议搭配bgm「rose should kiss the moon」我的初恋选秀pick，也是一首love is love





	Rose Should Kiss the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> 建议搭配bgm「rose should kiss the moon」  
我的初恋选秀pick，也是一首love is love

/  
九月下旬的北京彻底入了秋，冷风和余热交替来了几个轮回后才迎来了金黄的秋天，也带来了一场措手不及的感冒。

换季的冷热交替和不规律训练给身体素质一向不错的焉栩嘉来了个下马威，昨晚熬夜抠那几个舞台动作，出过一身汗，再加上回别墅的路上让晚风一吹，第二天就昏昏沉沉起来。

偏偏第二天又是生日，他作为主角从前一天凌晨就把脑中的弦绷得紧紧的。营业完一整天，直播时蛋糕也没吃上几口就编了个借口说上去了。

好在周震南眼尖，打着哈哈“嘉嘉明天会给大家一个生日superise”，把人放回去，留下十个人说会笑话完成直播任务。

/

睡意席卷而来，加上鼻塞和隐隐然的头疼，反手关上门时焉栩嘉已没有力气去确认有没有关好，向前一跌就整个人陷进床里。

昨晚何洛洛在这里陪他回复消息和评论，一直到一两点，索性和他睡在了一起。被套上还留着一分他洗发水的味道，何洛洛喜欢薰衣草香，紫色外包装的某沐浴露和洗发水回购了一次又一次，每一次捏他脖子时指尖总能蹭到一点香气。

他使出最后一点力把压在身下的被子翻出来盖在身上，阖上眼黑白颠倒之间浮现何洛洛那双亮晶晶的桃花眼，鼻尖嗅到的一丝薰衣草气味像一注催眠剂，几个浅浅呼吸间就沉入了海底。

/

何洛洛静悄悄地潜进了他深蓝色的梦。他端着一块小蛋糕，上面各色的奶油涂得坑坑洼洼，裱出的花也是懒散地躺在上面，边缘上还多出一个小坑——他上楼时没忍住偷偷拿手指划了一朵尝尝味道。

赵磊在客厅和其他人玩游戏，何洛洛索性连门也不敲，踏进了房间才出声：“嘉嘉？”

即便是犯困，本该这一觉睡到次日中午，只是何洛洛这一声对他来说格外敏感，不痛不痒地刚刚好能刺激他那一根神经。像落水后被人救起大口呼吸空气，被困意压得喘不过气，他虚着眼睛，确认来的正是何洛洛。

他想开口喊他的名字，喉咙里几根小刺无情作祟，在干涸的喉咙里反复跳动，连咽口水都疼。

真是糟糕，十八岁的第一天。

“我想喝水。”  
他没能念出他的名字，尽可能地把字词缩短，再试了几次咽口水来冲洗贫瘠的咽喉，只换来更加刺痛的干燥。

何洛洛也对他的一字一词格外敏感，即便那一句说的小声如蚊蝇，他把那块做工粗劣的蛋糕放下，“我去给你倒。”

房间又空荡下来，焉栩嘉摇了摇头企图让自己醒过来，门外传来何洛洛上下楼梯的匆忙脚步声，还有最下面大家的欢笑声。他在心口念叨着何洛洛别又摔了。

/  
何洛洛做什么事总有花不完的精力，一双腿跑起来像踩了风火轮。哇唧唧哇不像易安那样，还会特意安个防护栏，在温室玻璃罩里一路长大的小玫瑰不知在这几级楼梯间吃了多少亏。  
他属于没心没肺的人，自己倒不在乎，所有的疼完全砸在了另一个人心头。焉栩嘉说出来的话总是和心里的那份心疼对不上号：“何洛洛你慢点行不行，楼梯都要给你震垮了。”

何洛洛回他一个尴尬的笑，在焉栩嘉帮他喷酒精的那一刻还是没忍住地皱了一下眉头，一擦过药他又立马跳起来，“嘉嘉，看，又好了。”

好什么好，怎么他的话何洛洛总是不放在心上，让他挂念。

/  
他一个人撑起来靠在床头，目光停滞在桌子一角的那块蛋糕上。  
不该让何洛洛进厨房的，他想。光是看卖相就没了胃口，他本来感冒对油腻的东西就反胃，何洛洛一向喜爱甜食，估计奶油抹了一层又一层，想把自己溺死在软糯糯的泡沫奶油里。

他盯着那块小蛋糕出了神，看着上面摆的歪歪扭扭的草莓菠萝就猜到何洛洛一定是边做边吃。

他也要尝尝。

何洛洛把那杯温水端上来，慭慭然给他递过来，坐在他床边听他沉沉的呼吸声，明显是感冒了。“什么时候感冒的？”  
小玫瑰突然警惕，后知后觉才意识到他一整天都不对劲。

焉栩嘉觉得有些好笑，究竟是怎样的马虎才能现在才发觉，把一大口温水包在嘴里一点点咽下去，去润那一片干枯。一点点暖流和何洛洛的关心是最好的药品：“没事，好多了。”

“我去给你找点药——”  
何洛洛起身要走，上回队医来过放了一些常用药在客厅茶几下面，他不通药理，拿点感冒冲剂缓解病情他还是可以的。

生病的人会比以往更加软，说起话来完全卸掉了那份冰冰凉，握住何洛洛手腕时的力道比之前轻了不少，连带着话语都变成了祈求而不是命令。  
“——不许去。”

“我想吃蛋糕。”他摸摸鼻子，意外地指着桌子边，醒来后突然感到了饥饿，大概是因为刚才晚饭也没吃上几口。

/

何洛洛把小盘子端过来，奶油没有打发好，何洛洛走路一晃一晃的，最上层铺的高高的奶油很快塌了下来。  
他穿的是一套浅色丝缎面料的睡衣，表面滑滑的还能反射出一点淡淡的光来，最上的一颗扣子把两边的锁骨锁得好好的，这是焉栩嘉要求的，说在家也要注意形象。

现在他反悔了，应该改成在外人面前注意形象。

他没接过何洛洛递来的勺子，兀自伸出一根手指轻轻舀了一点上来，果然很腻。  
何洛洛嘴角偷吃过的痕迹落下他眼里，那一丢丢白色搭配他本身的微笑唇，揉在一起成了一种魔力。  
一种可以唤醒十八岁的魔法。

/

凑到面前只需要短短的一瞬，何洛洛还没有反应过来自己好像成了上钩的猎物，嘴角被温热的小舌尖挑逗了一阵。  
焉栩嘉吐出一口气缠在舌尖上，在何洛洛薄薄的嘴唇一角转了两个圈。

“洛洛。”  
身旁的人明显颤了几分，出于本能将脸退了几分。在何洛洛的认知里，焉栩嘉很少有这种反常的行为，他一向很能克制住自己做出太过亲密的举动。

/

两人第一次接吻是几个月前，那时夏天才刚刚开始，也是一个换季容易感冒的天气。他把何洛洛拉进厕所旁的隔间，在幽暗潮湿的密闭空间里草率而荒唐地落下一个吻。

“看不到的——”他让抵在墙上略带惊慌的小兔子放宽心，百叶窗把一切光线阻挡，隔绝了窗外的温度。  
他能感受到手心握住的小手有一份紧张，甚至出了一层细密的汗。

“——再让我亲一下。”他把小兔子圈紧，把那只手安放在自己的腰上，借着微弱的光摸清了他的鼻尖与嘴唇，从眉心一路吻了下去。

在嘴唇分离的同时小兔子反应过来，嗔怪似的掐了一把他的后腰，弯腰从他的臂膀里钻出去，回头跟他比了个鬼脸才蹦着跑回训练室。  
他太顽劣。

/

这次他不再搞小动作，寿星今日享有莫大的权利，他把脸退了一分后才想起这事，愧疚难当又重新凑上去回他一个吻。  
同样的静悄悄。

“我想吃蛋糕。”焉栩嘉说。  
何洛洛把碟子举高了一点，端到他眼前，“吃啊，专门给你做的，他们都没有。”

他还是忽视了那把泛着光的金属勺子，伸出四指在上面狠狠刮了一笔抹在何洛洛的脖子上。  
蛋糕是下午做的，才从冰箱里拿出来，贴在皮肤上像一块薄薄的冰，为了融化一点点吸走了他的热量。

焉栩嘉的唇贴上来时他又一次没忍住哆嗦了一下。他脖颈处向来敏感，以往焉栩嘉轻轻拿捏时他都要耸耸肩，整个人卷在一起，更何况是比手指更灵活湿润的舌尖。

“你是我的生日蛋糕。”

那份冰凉与温热传到耳后，何洛洛已经僵在床沿边上动弹不得，只留一副漂亮的眼睛斜着看过去，他猜想焉栩嘉已经把奶油一路顺着舔到了他的耳后。

焉栩嘉早没了被病痛折磨的那副蔫蔫的样子，几个小时前铺天盖地的生日祝福没能将他唤醒，何洛洛送来的一块蛋糕却从内而外地激发了他的渴望。  
十八岁的渴望。

他一口咬上何洛洛的左边耳垂，顺着自己鼻尖看下去是那里肉眼可见的通红，何洛洛全身僵得像块木头，唯有这里软绵绵的，好欺负。

他突然不怎么厌倦奶油的甜腻了。  
何洛洛两只手还愣愣地把碟子举着，除了对今天的寿星言听计从乖乖坐着，他找不到别的出口。焉栩嘉把手指上残余的奶油抹到他锁骨上方，两三根手指轻而易举地解开了睡衣扣子，露出里面光滑的肌肤。

前一个月他们总是在外拍摄，虽然有做防晒措施，四肢多多少少还是暗了一些。被袒露出的锁骨下方一片白净，余光扫过还能看见何洛洛脖子处反复滚动的喉结。

他把蛋糕表面最后一层奶油涂在何洛洛胸前，把碟子从他手中抽出来甩到一旁的床头柜上。他耐心地把一朵一朵裱花铺匀在胸膛，何洛洛的身子也一点一点无力地软下去，顺着焉栩嘉放在背后的手倒在床上。

现在轮到何洛洛口干舌燥四肢无力了，白色的淡奶油成了他胸膛的纱，焉栩嘉一直手托着他的头把他往枕头边上送。  
明明是比他还小几个月的弟弟，自己却总是比他弱上几分，在这场初体验中他完全找不到合适的对策。

焉栩嘉把自己也送过去贴上他，伸出那只挠得何洛洛心头痒痒的舌头准备一寸一寸舔过奶油。  
何洛洛比刚才还要紧张，“你……你从哪里学来的这些……”

/  
舌尖轻轻卷起一个弧度就吸食上一点奶油，还不够甜。焉栩嘉把两瓣唇都贴上去包住那一寸软肉。何洛洛白净的皮肤被他点缀得通红，每吸食上一寸焉栩嘉的牙齿与舌头都要在双唇之间跳动不安，盘查着何洛洛身体的所有敏感点。

一路试探下来，睡衣被他扒了个干净。那两颗小圆葡萄捏起来不太舒适，焉栩嘉从其他地方匀了点奶油裹在上面。

“嘉——”他几乎是咬着牙忍着者一番拨弄，刚才留下的一路红色斑驳不过只是个开始，却一点一点吞噬了他自己。  
自己好像才是被打开新世界大门的那一个。

焉栩嘉移上去送了一个吻制止了他，“洛洛。”  
“不用忍着。”他说。

他觉得丢脸，仔细算来他是哥哥，现在却要这个刚成年的弟弟来教自己如何发泄情事。在焉栩嘉含住右边胸口的小葡萄时他还是没能忍住，放下当哥哥的架子轻声低吟了一句，腹部也跟着传来的敏感刺激向上挺了一个弧度。

焉栩嘉做事向来讲究条理，连这种羞耻荒唐的欲望也一步一步计划妥当，将被何洛洛那只被遗忘在一旁的手也纳入计划之内。焉栩嘉四指在他张开的手心里打着圈，余下的一点奶油搅和着情欲也传给了他。

何洛洛的手好软，小鱼际肌处的软肉弹性刚刚好，每日高强度练习下何洛洛瘦了不少，好在总是留有软绵的空隙来让他过一把瘾。  
彻底戒不掉的是健身后留下的那几块腹肌，在这一点上焉栩嘉是佩服何洛洛的。

他也一向喜欢把玩何洛洛的腰腹部，在没有摄像头的夜晚街边，在训练室外的厕所隔间，在宿舍。不需要很大的力道，用指尖戳一戳他的腹部，然后是那一片的轻度收缩以及何洛洛气鼓鼓地找他算账：“这样很痒欸。”

他确实怕痒，隔着一层奶油的轻吻挑逗，不过反复几次点缀他就开始抽泣起来，连同那只手也将焉栩嘉握得死死的。

早说过可以不必忍的。

焉栩嘉引导着那只手像自己下体靠近，他突然想到了，自己的生日礼物不过是撕掉南方男孩的含蓄内敛，让他和自己一起进入一场狂欢与放肆。  
他先扯下自己的遮蔽，把自己赤裸裸地暴露在他的面前，一把将那只颤抖的手放在自己已经渐渐肿大的性器上面。

“洛洛，”他一步一步诱拐，亲手示教身下人，手盖在他的手上指示他上下套弄，小蛋糕的第一次尝试可谓是木讷僵硬，毫无技巧可言。谁都该尝试着第一次，焉栩嘉垂着眼问他：“该对我说什么？”

“生…生日快乐。”他分外想要逃离这份炽热与焉栩嘉的拷问，焉栩嘉瞳孔里迸出的星星火花与手心的滚烫让他无地自容，烧红了脸才肯将哽在喉咙里的话吐出来：“可以……直接进来。”

焉栩嘉将自己的手挪开，转而攻向身下人的睡裤。他突然也想含蓄一点绕着圈子，并不直接扒开，只是隔着一层丝缎面料描绘那里的轮廓。  
何洛洛其实比他还要蠢蠢欲动，那里早就搭起一顶小帐篷，焉栩嘉轻而易举地将小帐篷收拢在手心，触及顶端，从上而下一路轻轻摁下去。

离开了焉栩嘉的亲自教学，何洛洛也没有停手，模仿着刚才的动作一遍又一遍僵硬地重复着。  
焉栩嘉总习惯把何洛洛的每一处都当成艺术品来欣赏，他软软的后颈是，薄薄的嘴唇是，甚至连挺直的性器他也不舍得松手，要把其中的热浪完全传递到他的手心才肯伸进睡裤去寻求更高的温度。

何洛洛哪里经历过这些？焉栩嘉的手指还未触及到穴口就沾满黏腻，完全化了残存的绵密奶油，他不怀好意地勾起一份笑，何洛洛总是这般诚实。

他根本不去听何洛洛那句“直接进来”，尽管总有源源不断的暖流淌过他的指尖，他也要忍着，直到何洛洛喘着粗气带着情欲求他。  
求他吞下这块生日蛋糕，才是最诚挚的祝福。

何洛洛只顾拿贝齿咬着下唇，嘴唇因为太过缺水竟起了死皮，可焉栩嘉还只是一圈一圈在那里打转，他好像没有听他说话。

他问起话来也是够开门见山的：“你怎么…还不进去？”

他纵使再怎样懵懂无知也大概晓得，焉栩嘉在克制，不然他怎会也沾上了点点白沫，到底是哪里差了一点？

“嘉嘉……”何洛洛喊起他名字时很是费力，房间太小了，每一刻上升的温度都在埋没他的清醒，刚才的水果奶油味彻底喷薄开，“……求求你。”

眼见得就要被逼出一层泪，焉栩嘉腾不出手，侧脸贴上去吻他的眼尾吸掉吗一滴泪。根本无需润滑，三根指头带着几分莽撞捅了进去。

何洛洛把他吸得很紧，内壁死死地贴住他的手指。  
他吓到这块小蛋糕了。

“洛洛，松开点。”他附在耳边厮磨，一挨到涨红的耳垂就忍不住舔上一口，附带着一份狡猾的笑，“等会让你吃个大的。”

/

他能感受到那人的手指在里头搅动着，他不敢去想自己现在该有多么狼狈荒唐。偏偏焉栩嘉欺负他上了瘾，一遍又一遍重温刚才留下的香甜吻痕，在他腹肌上留下一口浅浅的齿印后才坐直了身挺进去。

焉栩嘉自己也湿的一塌糊涂。全身都是湿漉漉的，还没来得及去剪的头发早就被汗水濡湿，颈间留下刚才何洛洛对他呼出的水汽，手心是他的爱液。

何洛洛把手环在他腰间，跟着他深入的节奏一点一点嵌进去，他怕疼，即便已经做好了扩张。

“洛洛，”换成浅入时他缓过来喊他，“再对我说一次生日快乐。”

何洛洛每吐一个字都隔着一段湿气氤氲开来，“生，生日，快乐。”

/  
还是亲吻最温柔，也最舒适。焉栩嘉总嫌过去的亲吻太过浅尝辄止，无非是在哄何洛洛入睡时轻轻一点，或者是休息中途把他堵在厕所隔间落下一个惊慌的吻。

他们都太忙碌，忙到每天快要没有拥抱亲吻的时间。被强行扼制的占有和无数次对站在他身旁的人抱有羡慕，都成了心头过不去的结。  
焉栩嘉方才点蜡烛时在心中默许着小愿望，对小蛋糕的绝对占有。

是时候吹蜡烛了。

/  
因为疼痛而流下的一行泪顺着脸颊淌过嘴角，焉栩嘉从湿润的吻中抽出舌头去尝，好咸。

何洛洛怎么这样爱哭呢？他想不通。  
压力大时他偷偷流泪，在熄了灯的大通铺厕所里把脸埋在手臂里竭力忍住。

“你再哭都把大家哭醒了。”焉栩嘉无意撞见，本想着让何洛洛快些回去休息，不要惊醒了其他人，谁知何洛洛一听这话反而哭的更加厉害。

对何洛洛的伤心他一知半解，不晓得如何去哄他入眠，索性拿出藏在大通铺的零食和酸奶去安慰他。

“去阳台吧，等会他们听见了。”

后半夜他们数了一晚上青岛的星星，何洛洛到底是因为什么而哭又是如何破涕为笑的，他不清楚。只记得十七岁的某天星空格外璀璨，像某人的眼睛。

/

何洛洛在人多的时候也总是哭，但凡一点点的感动总是让他溃不成军，在这一点他算得上是个细心的人。

焉栩嘉向来对何洛洛的哭完全没办法，这一次也是，说出话来都带着一分若有若无的霸道：“不许哭。”  
下一秒他抚着何洛洛柔软的腰线又将身子往深处一挺。何洛洛真是太软了，江南烟雨的柔情孕育出了画中才该有的柔弱白生，进入身体里时焉栩嘉想到多年前去西湖吃的那一份糖醋鱼，黏腻顺滑，吃上一口就会上瘾。

他还是喜欢亲何洛洛，唇瓣相接成了秘密空间，他们就在此不比躲藏，大大方方交换彼此的心事。

何洛洛好像没那么害怕了，环住他腰间的手力道逐渐减小，到后来竟起了玩心用食指与拇指牵扯起他后背的一点软肉，馒头不愧是馒头，哪里手感都很好。

“你这样搞得我很痒。”

何洛洛乖乖松了手，重新把他抱住。

“我不是说这个。”

水灵灵的男孩眨巴着一双黑亮亮的眼睛望着他，眸子清澈见底，像刚下过一番雨的江南湖面，清新怡人。

“我说我想射在里面。”

焉栩嘉再度以微小的幅度扭动了一下，后穴黏糊糊而温润，与喉咙的干哑疼痛截然不同。他也是敏感的，没有人对爱人的避风港毫无知觉，那里的一寸一寸都紧密贴合在自己的敏感点上。  
何洛洛才是要吃掉自己。

何洛洛的明眸有了些许的波澜，一圈小小的涟漪泛开，转而又恢复如初，还是那样无辜纯真。

该死，忘了他这双眼睛最是不饶人。

“你不看我。”小蛋糕脖子联动脑袋向上一弹，给焉栩嘉的下唇来了个惊喜，他光顾着躲避那双眼睛隐忍着自己的欲望。

妈的，这还忍个屁。

焉栩嘉腹部下压，整个人重重地压在他身上。他们之间不多不少差上几厘米，除了在平时用这点装成熟欺负何洛洛以外，在床上也占绝对优势。  
刚刚好挨上左边那只扰他心神的眼睛，在感受何洛洛纤长的睫毛同时，那股白色欲望随着深入进入了何洛洛体内。

“别动。”两只手将另外两只摁住，“睁眼，我要亲你了。”

直到两人的唇都被亲咬到有些酥麻才肯罢休，何洛洛用手感知了一番自己的嘴唇，他觉得那里成了一根香肠，嗔怪似的用手指点了一下焉栩嘉的胸膛：“有这么好吃么。”

“十八岁的生日蛋糕，当然好吃了。”


End file.
